


Preferably During Business Hours

by kathryne



Series: Fighting Chance [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/pseuds/kathryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never have sex on base.  But after another one of those inevitable Stargate crises, neither Sam nor Janet wants to sleep alone.  Set somewhere in the earlier seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferably During Business Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, May 2012. Many thanks to Sophie Grace for the beta of fabulousness.
> 
> Can be read in the 'Fighting Chance' series, though it takes place later than other works as yet unposted. :P

In your office  
Preferably during business hours  
Because you know how I like it  
When there's lots of people around

And I know how you like it  
I know how you like it  
When I tease you for hours

\- "Drive," Melissa Ferrick

*

Not on the base. _Never_ on the base. 

It was one of Sam's rules, one of her attempts to compartmentalize this thing they were doing. It might have been paranoia; it might just have been the only way she could still show respect to an institution she was defying with every moment, every thought, every breath of loving Janet Fraiser. Even she wasn't sure. But she'd insisted.

Janet hadn't liked it – had, in fact, complained very loudly about the government having no place in their bedroom and that included the military, Sam, it wasn't anyone’s business. And Sam had nodded and tried to explain, and Janet eventually, grumblingly agreed, and it was probably a smart plan. So they didn't have sex on base.

Oh, they touched, like friends and colleagues might. And they kissed, sometimes, rarely, brief preludes to what would come later. But no sex. They'd decided.

They were pushing that decision tonight, Sam thought, looking at Janet leaning against her on the couch.

It was past two in the morning, and while it wasn't surprising for SG1 to be up and around at odd hours, this was getting a little extreme. Neither of them had wanted to be alone tonight, though, and even though it had been hours, they were both still wired and a little high on adrenaline. Sam had completely unbalanced the equation she'd been wrestling with, and she was pretty sure Janet hadn't turned a page in her medical journal for a good ten minutes. Instead she'd been staring at Sam's fingers.

Janet's eyes were unfocused, her cheeks a little flushed. Sam gripped her pen tighter, feeling its texture against her fingertips, and wondered what Janet was thinking about. Her fingers against Janet's lips, Janet's skin; the teasing pressure of Janet's short nails as she clutched at Sam's scalp, pushing her down – 

"Bedtime," Sam said, ruthlessly cutting off her own train of thought. Janet flinched beside her. "Bedtime, I think," she said again, more calmly. "If you can sleep?"

Janet stretched and glanced up at Sam. "Not easily," she admitted. She covered her unease with a flirtatious smile. "You sure all you want to do is sleep?"

Her tone sent an instant rush of heat to Sam's belly. Sam was still buzzing with post-crisis adrenaline too, the kind she usually dealt with on mountain roads with her motorcycle or in bed with Janet. Neither was an option tonight. She glanced involuntarily at the door. They were stuck here.

Janet caught the look and frowned. "I guess that means just sleep."

"Janet – " Sam said helplessly. Her years of training warred with her desire to kiss away the tightness still lingering around Janet's eyes. 

"I know," Janet said. "Not on base. I still think I could change your mind about that," she added, half-joking.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Sam smiled as the conversation took a familiar turn. "You can try, but I have it from a reliable source that I'm very stubborn."

Janet giggled. "You are. I've come up with a very persuasive argument, though," she said, taking Sam's hand. Her thumb drew circles against Sam's palm and her eyes were fixed on Sam's.

Sam bit her lip. "Stay here tonight," she said impulsively. Ignoring her common sense, she continued, "Just stay. Just for tonight."

Janet grinned, surprised and pleased. "I will," she said. Her fingers trailed along the inside of Sam's wrist. "But are you sure that's wise?" she asked.

Sam squeezed Janet's hand, ignoring the tingle that shivered over her skin. "I'm sure I could resist temptation for one night." She didn't say, _If I wanted to_. She didn't say, _I'm not sure I want to._ But Janet smiled as if she'd spoken out loud, and Sam blushed.

"Hmm." Janet stood, stretching in a motion that drew the sleek lines of her body into relief. "I don't know if I can. I suppose we'll find out." She winked and sauntered into the bedroom. Sam tried not to stare.

When they climbed into bed, Janet dwarfed in the baggy fabric of Sam's tshirt and boxers, Sam still felt like she was vibrating. She slid her hand over Janet's stomach, curling them together, and tried to relax.

Janet's chest rose and fell, too quickly for her to be asleep. She lay rigid in Sam's arms. The same tension Sam felt hummed through Janet's body as well.

"Sam," Janet whispered into the dark. "Is it always like this after a mission?"

Sam drew her hand up, smoothing loose strands of hair away from Janet's face. "Usually, yeah. It's tough to let go of that level of awareness. You have to find a way to calm down. Teal'c meditates. I think Daniel writes grammar primers for all the worlds we've visited."

Chuckling, Janet tilted her head into Sam's caress. "And you? Meditation via quadratic equation?"

Sam snorted. "Hardly. Now – well, now I come and see you, and Cassie. You guys ground me." Sam paused, then slid into dangerous territory. "And _you_ give me a chance to work off that pent-up energy."

Janet smiled. "Mmm, my pleasure. And before?"

"Before? I used to take my bike up into the mountains. Not too fast! Nothing dangerous," she added quickly, knowing how Janet felt about Sam's Harley. "But being on the road by myself, being able to see the stars – that was important."

Janet twisted in Sam's arms, rearranging her legs. "And if you can't do either?" She sighed, settling against Sam and pinning her to the bed. "If you're alone?"

Sam swallowed. "I take a long shower," she said, lowering her voice. "And I go to bed." She stopped. Would Janet keep pushing?

"Uh-huh." Janet laughed breathlessly. "That's all, huh?" She shifted again, hips grinding back into Sam's.

"Janet..." 

The bedcovers moved. Janet gasped softly, and Sam understood. Persuasive argument _indeed_. 

Trust Janet to turn the game completely around; Sam felt pretty persuaded. But she wasn't quite willing to let Janet win so easily. "Not here," she whispered, gripping Janet's arm and feeling the muscles move under her fingers.

"No?" Janet let her head roll back. "This isn't how you calm down when you can't go home? It works for me. I'd be doing this in my own bunk if I weren't here. I'd rather be here. You want me to leave?"

"No! But we said not on base," Sam protested half-heartedly.

"Doesn't count," Janet said. "It's just me. It'd – be different if – it was your fingers inside me." Her voice hitched and her hips arched into her own touch.

Sam licked her lips and tried to come up with a counter-argument.

"Or," Janet said, panting now. She rested her free hand on Sam's hip. "Or – if I rolled over – and kissed you. That'd be different."

"Yeah?" Sam's blood was pounding, heavy between her legs. 

"Yeah. But – this." Janet twisted and whimpered, opening her legs further, and Sam thought about her fingers underneath the borrowed boxers and bit back a noise of her own. "This isn't like – my mouth on you – or – the way you move – on top of me – god!" Janet's breath caught and her fingers dug into Sam's hip. She curled in on herself soundlessly and then exhaled, going limp. Sam felt an answering throb in her own cunt.

After a moment, Janet turned her head and smiled.

"Didn't – " Sam cleared her throat and tried again. "Didn't count, huh?"

"Nope." Janet shoved at Sam until she rolled onto her back, then draped herself over her in a loose-limbed sprawl. She nuzzled her head into the hollow of Sam's shoulder and played with the hem of Sam's tshirt. "Didn't count at all. Trust me. I'm a doctor. Now go to sleep."

"Um." Sam tried to move her hips, but Janet pinned them with a knee.

"Nuh-uh. No sex on base. Sleep." She wiggled herself closer to Sam.

Sam laughed in frustration. "How could that possibly count for me and not for you?"

Janet slipped her hand under Sam's shirt and drew damp circles against the skin over her ribs. "Because I have a lot less willpower than you do, Sam," she said wickedly. "We'll be out of here by oh-nine-hundred. Think you can wait that long?" She sounded like she was already drifting off.

"Tease," Sam said softly.

"Promise," Janet corrected, before slowly relaxing into sleep.

Sam brought her hand down very carefully and curled it over Janet's hips. She matched her breathing to Janet's, feeling the tension still coiled in her body shift and calm into a different, softer need. Oh-nine-hundred tomorrow and Janet was going to pay her back big-time. 

She sighed and slipped into unconsciousness herself.

And maybe, a traitorous part of her brain suggested just before her eyes closed, maybe they _would_ have to rethink the 'no sex on base' rule.


End file.
